I've Always Been in Love With You
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: FLUFF DAY ONE-SHOT FOR KNDFANGIRL'S WEEK OF RANDOMNESS! -Who is it that is in love?-


**Author's Note: It's the third day of KNDFANGIRL's self-made holiday, Week of Randomness. Today is considered FLUFF DAY and I made this little bad boy for the occasion. Hope you like! **

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark night. The street lights glowed dully and the air was crisp. You could smell something in the air. It wasn't really an aroma, it was more of a... feeling. Yeah, a feeling. It hung in the air like a fishing line stuck in a tree. And it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It was fresh and hadn't been tainted with just yet.<em>

_I was leaning up against Lime Ricky's. I comtemplated on going inside as I leaned up on the hard, brick wall._

_The scent of rootbeer was filling my nostrils, but not as much as the feeling I kept smelling._

_My goggle-covered eyes glanced around quickly, looking for any signs of the strange odor that dangled in the atmosphere. Then I saw it... everything was in black and white. The entire world was manifested in the color grey... except the air around the two people walking down the sidewalk. Their mood reflected off of themselves and it created a light shade of pink around them. Little red hearts floated above their heads, popping and reforming again._

_The girl held onto the young boy. They both looked about eleven or twelve. She had long raven hair. It glistened in the pale moonlight. Her violet eyes were shining as she leaned her head against the shoulder of the boy. A smile was plastered on her face as she walked beside him, love all around her: in her eyes, in her grin, even in the air. She was head over heels in love with the blonde haired lad strolling with her._

_He had a tiny grin spread across his face. His bowl cut hair-do seemed to fit him well. His emerald orbs were glimmering as he held onto the love of his life._

_I watched the two of them in interest._

_The girl was wearing a nice, beautiful green dress. It had a collar, which she had pulled up to shield her neck from the cold. It also had long, slightly baggy sleeves which covered up her creamy arms. The dress was long and reached just below her knees by a few inches. It was one of those dresses that you have to button up from the waist up. She only left one button undone, for if she had strapped it into the hole, she would have a hard, tugging feeling around her neck._

_She was clad with long, white stockings and a pair of shiny, black dress shoes on. They were strapped onto her feet. I had to admit, she looked great in her 1940's attire._

_As for the blonde... he was simply dressed in a nice black suit. He had left his jacket unbuttoned, showing off his white dress shirt and an orange tie. I thought he looked rather handsome compared to the other guys. But I knew I was the best looking guy out here. I was a detective. It didn't take long to figure out I was a sharp looking stud._

_I smirked to myself and watched as the couple sauntered into the bar of Lime Ricky's._

_I followed in after them, wanting to observe the two more._

_As they both took a seat in one of the booths, I noticed the boy say something into the girl's ear. She giggled, turning away from him so he wouldn't see her blush._

_I sat at the bar, watching them from my seat._

_"Want something, buddy?"_

_I turned my attention towards the bartender. I nodded, saying, "Yeah. Two shots and a cup on the rocks." He nodded and brought me back two shot glasses full of rootbeer and a cup filled with ice and the same sweet liquid. I quickly poured down the two shots into my digestive system and took a sip from my cup. I drank about half of the drink when I heard someone say-_

_"Kooks... you know it was hard for me to tell yah how I... well felt. It took years for me to finally tell yah." The boy with the sun licked hair said to the girl. _

_"Oh Wally... it's okay. All that matters is that we're together now, right?"_

_Both of them put their hands on the table and held them together in plain view, fogetting about their delicious beverages._

_I continued to observe the two of them._

_The girl, whom which was called "Kooks", looked lovingly at the boy, now named Wally. _

_For the next five minutes I sipped at my soda and glued myself to their conversations and actions. I couldn't help it. It was addicting. I had never seen two young people be so in love with each other. It was... satisfying. I felt warm when I watched them and then it hit me like my grandma's cane. I hurried out of Lime Ricky's, throwing the bartender some cash. I headed down the sidewalk and turned a sharp corner. Shouts of protest were sounded as I dodged my way through all the city's nightwalkers. _

_"Hey, watch where you're goin' kid!"_

_"Sorry!" I yelled back at the pedestrian._

_He grumbled under his breath and kept on walking. _

_I paced onward toward my destination. _

_As the house I wanted to go to came into my view, I smiled. _

_I panted as I made my way up to the door. I knocked just loud enough for it to be heard from the inside. I took one last breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead. A tall dark man answered the door. I glanced up at him and he looked down at me. _

_"Well if it isn't Hoagie Gilligan with your detective hat and your goggles and your- oh you know what I mean."_

_I smiled sheepishly and asked, "Is Abigail home, sir?" _

_"Why yes. Abigail is upstairs with her sister Cree watching a movie with the popcorn and the drama and the bonding and-"_

_"It's okay daddy. I can handle it from here." _

_"Oh alright." _

_I watched as Mr. Lincoln walked off and I looked at Abigail. Her hair was wrapped down in a long braid and you could barely see her gorgous topez orbs in the dark light. I then smelt something in the air. It was retreating off of me! I saw sparks fly and little hearts float all around my body. The pink light glowed around me and I could see myself get more color. I was turning into something different from the rest of the world. _

_Abigail widened her eyes and closed the door behind herself. She stepped out in front of me and became mesmerized by the transformation before her._

_"What's... what's happening to you Hoagie?" She questioned, confused on whether to be amazed or frightened._

_"I... I think I'm falling in love..."_

_She gasped the only way she could. In full shock._

_"In love? Boy, who you in love with? !"_

_"I think I'm in love with... you."_

_She then dusted off her long blue dress and fixed the red bow on top of her head. _

_"I've **always **been in love with you, Hoagie." _

_Then the pink spread from me to her and just like magic, we were just as in love as the couple I saw down at Lime Ricky's. We both smiled at each other and then we leaned in and-_

* * *

><p>Abby looked up from the paper. She glanced all around to make sure no one was watching her. She heaved a large, quiet breath. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was in love with her and he made up some silly little story about it. She didn't know what to think. Of course she had always liked him ever since she was nine. Now it's been six years and she hadn't really thought about if her feelings evolved or not.<p>

"Oh Hoagie why yah gotta make Abby think like this..."

"Like what?"

She froze as she turned around and faced him. He looked at her with a raised brow. He glanced at the paper in her hands and widened his eyes as he snatched it from her palms. Hoagie quickly skimmed over it and stared at her.

"Abby, I can explain. I-"

"Save it, baby. Abby knows you can't."

He blushed over and wanted to hide himself in a box with a paper bag over his head. He felt downright humiliated that the girl he secretly loved now know he secretly loved her.

"So... now that you know, what-"

Then Abby did something out of nowhere.

She planted one on him.

His eyes expanded under his goggles but he relaxed as he kissed her back.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pressed in harder.

Hoagie placed his hands on her waist and they held each other in the moment.

As they broke apart, still holding onto one another, Abby responded, concluding,_ "I've **always **been in love with you, Hoagie."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done and done! Thanks for reading! Please review people! I wanna know what you thought of it! **


End file.
